Shinko Katachi
by Kyo-K40-Sohma
Summary: He admits it to her that he loves her with all of his heart,but because of the sudden rejection,a change occurs presenting his true form. Something that no one thought possible happens and creates more chaos in the Sohma family then ever thought possible.
1. Starting Off

Chapter 1: Starting Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba or any of its characters. There may be small spoilers but I'm not sure if those certain characters will be needed in this story. If they are…I will post a 'minor spoiler' thing in the disclaimer of that chapter.**

**People have been asking me: "When's the next chapter of Kan Yume?" or "What are you going to write next?" Answer 1: Kan Yume ended the way it did because that's how I felt everything should have happened. And Answer 2: This right here is my next personal assignment. My hands were itching to hit the keys of my keyboard and out of nowhere an idea, came to me…and here is how it came together. Now…. All you Kyo X Tohru fans should still be happy…but…I'm not quite sure how this story will turn out. This is actually not a Kyoru fic or…is it. Actually, I'm not even sure lol. But…it will feature the same elements, but without the love story of Kyoru. This story is fresh and doesn't even have ANY relations to Aikyou or Kan Yume. Please enjoy .

* * *

**

The refreshing rain dripped from the sky carelessly, scattering over the earth. Because of this, mud formed where –normally- solid dirt lie packed together. Two solidly colored purple eyes peered out a window. He was remembering how fond children are of rain and how foolish it had seemed to others. "It is how they are…" he mumbled incoherently. His eyes skipped across the fields and looked deep into the forest where a patch sat. There was one of the things that he was truly fond of, resting quietly and growing within the forest. A narrow smile crept across his lips ever so slowly as if he was happy and sad at the same instant. "They will get their watering for the day…" he sighed gently, "But that'd now leave me with nothing to do, seeing it practically is my daily duty…"

Footsteps were audible as they entered the room. "Yuki-kun…are we going to save the _base_!" the voice was so silly to him sometimes that he couldn't help but laugh gently. "Ah… Yuki-kun…" she sighed slightly and then smiled, "You're laughing at me again…"

"Ah…I'm sorry Honda-san…" he turned from the window and looked at her, head tilted ever so slightly, "Its just…the way you said 'base' sounded so triumphant…and…quite peculiar. But..." he smiled softly, the smile that captured the hearts of some many young woman in his school, "it made me actually give off a true call of happiness…"

Tohru raised her hands in the air and clenched them into fists, eyes closed as if she were wincing. "We will protect the base!" she cried out happily, almost victoriously actually.

Another voice shouted from a room just a little farther down the hallway, "Can you idiots please shut up! That damn _base_ talk is making me sick!" The tone merely confirmed the fact that it was Kyo. More footsteps resounded through the house as they clapped down the hallway. Tohru leapt into the room and turned around to see Kyo leaning against the doorframe, his head plainly rested on the wood as he half glared at Yuki. "What base are you rambling on about any way, Tohru? What's so special about it?" he eyed her as if he were uninterested, though being Kyo, he was horrible at hiding how he truly felt and gave off the knowledge of his true interest in the topic.

Yuki stared mildly at Kyo and sighed then spoke, "The base is special…merely because you don't know about it…you stu-pid cat." Kyo scowled at Yuki's words and opened up his mouth to fire back. "Don't bite your tongue Kyo…otherwise you'll just cause me to make fun of your inferiority even farther…" The cat's mouth shut instantly and all he did afterward was mumble a few harsh words under his breath and leave the room without so much as another hiss. "I thought he'd never leave," he grinned slightly in Tohru's direction and she returned his smile with a sigh of relief. "So…you were saying…?" Yuki said, urging her to continue with what she was saying without sounding at all demanding.

With a soft smile, Tohru continued quickly, "We should go check up on the base and we can make sure it was safe throughout the shower. If its not then we can cover it up in case it rains again later when we're sleeping, then tomorrow…" she stopped and shook her head, "I'm thinking too far ahead aren't I?" she whispered to him calmly.

The rat shook his head and stood up from the chair he was seated in when he was looking out the window and walked to her. His hand slipped up to her face and was unaware of his actions when he guided his fingers through the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. He quickly overcame his unknowing unconsciousness, and dropped his hands back to his sides then smiled faintly. "Um…no. You aren't thinking too far ahead Miss Honda. It'd be better if we planned out everything before it occurs, that way…. we'll be ready for whatever happens in the morning. I'm guessing…" he paused and looked toward the window silently, then glanced back at her, "I'm guessing that you want to go back to the base tomorrow and take the tarp off the garden so that it can get its well overdue sunlight first thing in the morning. You know…" he smiled once more ever so sweetly, "plants enjoy the light that a sun gives off during sunrise much more then it enjoys the sunlight from the middle of the day."

Tohru giggled and covered her mouth for a moment. To Yuki…she looked like a gift…no…an angel that had been dropped at his doorstep. "I bet it does like the light from sunrise much better Yuki-kun…" she thought for a moment then her eyes got large and locked onto his with a swift motion, "B-but! What about sunset? Isn't sunset just so beautiful that the plants can sleep happily after ward from just seeing it?"

Yuki held in his laughter. **_How absurd she is…with such cute suggestions. It makes me happy to see that someone thinks this way. She has such a kind heart…and she's as beautiful as a cherry blossom. She is a compliment… no… she's more then that. If a woman were to meet her they would most definitely want to have children… this is because…they see her as the perfect, most innocent girl. _**"Yes…. quite beautiful…" he muttered quietly then looked back into her large, youthful and childish eyes, "The garden loves the sunset the most because they know that after feeling its rays it can sleep in peace and realize that in a few measly hours…it will be welcomed back into life by the awakening of the sun."

She stared at him, hands clenched in fists against her chest from waiting anxiously for his response. Finally, she smiled and dropped her hands to her side. "What you said… is so beautiful Yuki-kun…" she tilted her head and the rays of the sun as it began to melt away the falling water slipped into the room reflected softly toward her eyes, which caused a soothing glisten.

* * *

**listens to everyone gasp Yes I know TT it's a short chapter. I'm sorry. I'm sure, though, that the chapters will lengthen with time. This will be about ten chapters shorter then my two other Furuba fics but I pray that it has just as much success. Tell me what you think please review.**


	2. Yuki's Feelings

**Chapter 2: Yuki's Feelings**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. All ideas used in this chapter are purely from my imagination.**

**I was verry happy to see a good turn out for Shinko Katachi's opening chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well and review it afterward so I can hear your thoughts and input. I hope Shinko Katachi continues to turn out good reading wise. Thanks!**

* * *

It wasn't long after their conversation that they went outside to the base and covered it with the tarp. Yuki looked at her from the opposite end of the garden. His grasp was tight on the tarp and pushed downward to hold it to the ground. It was clear that Tohru refused to give up. She held fast to the rubber covering and planted it down to the earth, before she forced a plastic stake through a metal ring. Yuki copied her instantly and smiled warmly in her direction. **_She looks amazing… so sweet she is…this pleasant gift. _**Yuki touched his chest slowly and looked at the soil below him. **_What's this … Do I feel strongly…. toward…her…? _**His eyes had grown wide within a matter of two seconds as he realized exactly what those feelings were.

Tohru blushed momentarily and stood up to look and make sure that all the stakes were holding the tarp down over the garden. Finally, a broad smile crossed her face and she circled the garden once or twice before completely stopping at Yuki's side. "We did pretty good if I may say so," Tohru's smile was full of so much happiness at that time that her cheeks forced her eyes closed as they rose upward. Quickly, she stopped smiling, glanced downward at Yuki, and knelt down beside him. "Is there something wrong Yuki-kun…?" Silently, her hand managed to rest on his back as a form of comfort. "Yuki-kun…you know you can tell me anything if you feel like you're able to…" she whispered calmly, a wish formed within herself.

He glanced at her and shook his head gently. Yuki recovered his composure and got to his feet at a rather slow pace. His hand extended forth awaiting her acceptance. Tohru took his hand and got to her feet at that gentle speed. "So…you're okay now Yuki-kun?" she asked, head tilted only a little. With a slight nod, he had begun walking back toward the house with her at his side. **_How much I wish for our lives to intertwine…._**

**XxX**

Yuki entered the house slowly and glanced at Tohru with a sincere smile that had no real purpose. "You should get washed up, Honda-san…" he said quietly, and then directed his eyes to the bottom of her dress and her knees that were covered in dripping mud. He laughed gently and looked into her eyes, dropping his head to the side only a tenth of a degree, "Hahaha…I think I should get the floor all nice and shiny for Shigure's return…I don't think he'll enjoy seeing mud over his 'lovely wooden floor'," his voice half-mocking Shigure's over exaggeration and the other half acting more serious.

With a gentle giggle, Tohru sped up the steps in a hurry. She rushed into the bathroom and got washed up as quickly as she could in order to get back to Yuki and help him clean. The water from the cool shower dripped down her face. She looked up at the showerhead and sighed gently. "It's my job to keep this house clean…those are the terms that I live here by…yet…I dirtied the house myself…" she lamented on the inside.

**XxX**

"Tohru's in the shower, stupid…" Yuki mumbled to Kyo who was within earshot.

Kyo hurried upstairs and searched all the bedrooms. Along the way, he trashed his own room and some spots in Tohru's room that were very minimal. He ran down the steps in a flash and jumped from the last step to land in front of Yuki, dirt that was once rock hard at the bottom of his shoes piling to the floor. "Where is she? She's gone! What'd you do to her Yuki!" he shouted recklessly, his arms waving around to show his anger and curiosity, as well as worry. "I can't find her, what in the hell happened? Was she kidnapped…" he groaned quickly, "I told her not to stand around like a space cadet…and now look what happened." His frustration made Yuki laugh on the inside for a couple moments.

He looked Kyo over and saw that there was actual worry and care in his posture and expression. Yuki sighed and then looked down only to look back up at Kyo, hair in front of his eyes to add a shadowy affect. "The moment you barged into this damn house, Kyo, I told you that Tohru was upstairs taking a shower…" he swept a broom back and forth to swish all of the crusty dirt on the floor into a pan. He lifted the pan slowly and looked at the orange-headed boy again, "You should clean out your ears…or maybe there's just too much fur in there. Got a hairball in your ear, do you Kyo?" he muttered and walked into the kitchen to dispose of the dirt.

Kyo's face was nearly stunned, but most of all…pissed off. "You idiot! Its not my fault that whenever you talk your words just slip past my ears instead of into them! Maybe I just hate you so much that I cant hear a damn word you say!" he was shouting uncontrollably, "Why don't you get your little rat-ass buddies to help you squirm outta my grasp." Kyo was standing in front of Yuki seeing as Yuki had come back out of the kitchen in the middle of Kyo's ranting and raving. He closed his hand around Yuki's pale neck, "Go and squeak for help, I dare you rat boy…" Kyo growled angrily.

Tohru walked down the steps and stopped midway. She was clothed in her purple pajamas, hair dry from blow-drying it. Her hand was on the staircase's wooden railing as she stared at them. "K-Kyo-kun…" she whispered softly to try to and ease his anger. It was definitely a fact that Tohru was Kyo's tranquilizer. The moment her voice resonated into his ears, he loosened his grip. "Please let Yuki-kun go…um…I don't want either of you to get hurt before dinner," a sweat drop slid down the side of her forehead. And, at her request, he released Yuki without a further question or peep.

Yuki watched Tohru take her delicate steps down the rest of the stairs and enter the kitchen to begin cooking. His eyes studied her movements and he followed her and stopped beside her as she began making fish, since it seemed to be one of the only things that both he and Kyo liked. "Would you like for me to help you, Honda-san?" he asked, trying to sound as interested and appealing as possible.

"Oh no, Yuki-kun. You don't have to. It is my job to take care of everything and that includes dinner," she smiled sweetly, looked at the food, and slid a knife down the middle of the fish to cut it in half.

He watched her prepare everything with such elegancy. **_She's so amazing…_**

Kyo entered and shot a quick glare at Yuki after noticing that the rat's focus was solely on Tohru. He charged over there and opened the refrigerator, hitting Yuki as hard as he could. "Sorry…" he grumbled uncaringly. Yuki winced and moved to the other side of Tohru, his excuse being 'I couldn't see as well and I would like to learn to cook so you can have a day off every once in a while'. Kyo continued to mutter to himself inaudibly, "I can't believe that idiot rat…he's trying to put the moves on her… she's so damn innocent…" he shook his head quickly and cringed, "What in the hell am I talking about? I don't care what he does…. wait…. he better not…Is she still… Duh! Of course she is…she probably hardly knows what it is…! Wait?" his eyes had grown large and before long, he was slamming his head on the freezer door.

Tohru dropped the knife on the floor where it dug into the tile just beside her foot. She waved her hands around frantically and panicked, eyes large and pupils small. "Kyo-kun stop that!" she said while flailing and hurrying around, "You're bleeding. Ahh! Bandages! Medicine?" Tohru continued to scurry around and before long…_bam…_ she ran into a wall.

He stopped slamming his head against the freezer and blinked about twenty times, as he watched Tohru fall to the ground after making contact with the wall. "ACK! Oh my god…. I made her stupider!" after hitting the walk he jumped to Tohru's side even though his forehead was bleeding.

Yuki slapped his own forehead and walked to Tohru's side. He knelt down gradually and stroked her hair gently. "You shouldn't push yourself Honda-san… that stupid cat has a very hard head…I doubt he even realized his forehead was bleeding." He moved his face closer to Tohru's, almost unaware of his actions. He whispered very softly, hardly loud enough for him to be heard by even Tohru, "I love you…"

Her eyes opened at an incredibly slow rate. "W-what…?" she looked at Yuki incredulously. It was as if she didn't understand what he said or she merely couldn't believe it for a very upsetting reason. "Y-Yuki…" she sat up and shook her head, rubbing at the abnormal bump on her forehead.

His cat ears sprung up and began to twitch. He heard each and every word, no matter how low Yuki thought he was speaking, Kyo heard. On the inside, Kyo couldn't help but fume angrily, why? He had not one clue. He wasn't completely as open nor as caring as Yuki was when it came to talking to Tohru. His ears continued to twitch and kept listening to the conversation. Can you say eavesdropping?

"Do you not feel the same towards me…?" he muttered to her calmly.

She shook her head, sadness shrouding her normally sad face. "I'm so sorry Yuki-kun… but…I can't return that to you…I don't feel the same way…" she looked down sorrowfully, "Yuki-kun…I truly am very sor-."

Yuki got up quickly and shook his head, one hand covering his face slightly, the other waving just a little, "N-no, its okay Honda-san. It's your choice to love whoever you want…not mine. I hope you find someone much more worthy of you love. Um…call me down when dinner is ready…" he dropped his hands to his side where they recoiled only a little and he exited the kitchen to walk upstairs to his room.

He entered the bedroom, his hand trailed against the shape of the door as he closed it. Yuki walked toward his bed and fell on it weakly. His hand drooped over the edge of the bed and he began to mutter to himself. "For someone…that's free and wants to remain on the outside…I am quite clumsy when it comes to words…or at least when trying to convince such a beautiful girl to love me back…" he shook his head and dropped it against a pillow.

Tohru looked toward the staircase nearly twenty minutes later. "Kyo-kun…" she looked at the neko boy, "can you go tell Yuki-kun that dinner is ready…I'm not quite sure he would want to see me right now…" Tohru finished speaking in a soft tone, with hints of scattered sadness in it.

He nodded and hurriedly went up the steps, unable to bear seeing her sad expressions. Kyo approached the door and listened closely. Loud groaning could be heard if he stood with his ear on the door. His hand slipped to the doorknob and he turned and opened it as quickly as he could. He got an eyeful of what was going on. "YUKI! WHAT HAPPENED?" He shouted, slamming the door and locking it behind him. "How…is it…because of…" his eyes grew wide as Yuki got closer and closer. The ground shaking as he walked. Yuki stopped only a couple feet away and huffed in Kyo's shocked face.

The heavy breathing became irritating. _**Who knew something like this could happen because of emotions? Is this the reason why it happened to the…. No…impossible. Is this the ……no...it can't be possible…only us.****

* * *

**_

**I hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter of Shiko Katachi. It's quite obivious that I am going a different way with this Fruits Basket fic compared to my last two previous ones. I pray that it is just as good however . Hope you enjoyed as said previous...R&R **


	3. Pained Heart: Transformation

Chapter 3: Pained Heart- Transformation

I'm very sorry for not updating in a while…school started to become a pain and I was falling behind due to trying to type this chapter. . But it's all okay now! Summer! Wooo! Okay, I'll make this little column short since you probably want to read this chapter right about now.

Last Time:

He entered the bedroom, his hand trailed against the shape of the door as he closed it. Yuki walked toward his bed and fell on it weakly. His hand drooped over the edge of the bed and he began to mutter to himself. "For someone…that's free and wants to remain on the outside…I am quite clumsy when it comes to words…or at least when trying to convince such a beautiful girl to love me back…" he shook his head and dropped it against a pillow.

Tohru looked toward the staircase nearly twenty minutes later. "Kyo-kun…" she looked at the neko boy, "can you go tell Yuki-kun that dinner is ready…I'm not quite sure he would want to see me right now…" Tohru finished speaking in a soft tone, with hints of scattered sadness in it.

He nodded and hurriedly went up the steps, unable to bear seeing her sad expressions. Kyo approached the door and listened closely. Loud groaning could be heard if he stood with his ear on the door. His hand slipped to the doorknob and he turned and opened it as quickly as he could. He got an eyeful of what was going on. "YUKI! WHAT HAPPENED?" He shouted, slamming the door and locking it behind him. "How…is it…because of…" his eyes grew wide as Yuki got closer and closer. The ground shaking as he walked. Yuki stopped only a couple feet away and huffed in Kyo's shocked face.

The heavy breathing became irritating. **_ Who knew something like this could happen because of emotions? Is this the reason why it happened to the…. No…impossible. Is this the ……no.. It can't be possible…only us._**

Now:

A large creature of some sort took a step towards Kyo, one foot, _pound; _next foot, _pound._ He couldn't believe his eyes, nor his nose. For once, now, Kyo wished that he didn't have such a keen sense of smell, for the atrocity in front of him gave off the odor of a chemically infected garbage dump mixed with the worst smelling things imaginable. "Augh…" he covered his nose down by crossing his arm around his head, peering over his long sleeve. "Yuki…that can't really be you…" Kyo whispered inaudibly and kept staring, wide-eyed.

The beast took another two steps in the cat's direction and stopped, huffing in his face almost angrily. The monster Kyo saw before him bore a close resemblance to his _true form._ It had long legs the were bent and facing forward as if to give it more speed when running; it's ears were small but not cute, they had an angular shape that gave it a deformed look. Kyo felt as if he were looking at a slightly altered version of his vengeful spirit. _Every member of the zodiac…must have its own form, its true form. Their vengeful spirit. It just so happens…that…the cat had the most stress and had its form appear first…_ "Yuki…calm down…" Kyo tried to say as nicely as possible, but seeing as he was half covering his mouth and half speaking in disgust from the smell, he didn't portray his words the way he had hoped.

A grotesquely shaped paw swung at Kyo's head and he instinctively covered his head protectively but the force of the blow slammed him through the door and into the hall way. His body crushed against the wall in the hall and he dropped to the ground as if he was the weight of a mere rag doll. He was now sprawled across the floor and rolling around slightly in incredible pain. The amount of strength Yuki had put into that swing was enough to paralyze Kyo if he had not tried to defend himself at all. Unconsciously, Kyo began screaming in pain as he felt a twinge in his ribs and noticed that in that spot there was bone halfway bulging out. The pain became excruciating after noticing he did in fact have a wound.

Tohru came running up the stairs at the sound of a scream. She wasn't quite sure whose it was or what room it came from but she came ready, holding a First-Aid kit in her left hand as she used her right hand to grip the railing that lined the steps on the outer side. "I'm coming, just stay still, I'm on my wa-." before she was able to finish the sentence she found her self tripping over her own feet on the top step and falling on the same floor as Kyo had, only ten feet from his agony filled body. "K-Kyo…?" she gasped softly, seeing him with his arms wrapped around his body, covering up the spot that was causing him so much pain. Suddenly, a nauseating sense overcame her. The smell, in short, was dreadful and brought back bad memories of pain for both her and Kyo. She forced her head to turn in the direction the stench was coming from and got an eyeful of a monster that was slightly smaller then Kyo's true form. If anything, it looked like a malformed rat that was put on some strange chemical to make it freakishly huge and intimidating. She couldn't understand what had happened upstairs in such a short amount of time that could have cause such a monster to appear without coming in, in a much noisier fashion.

The creature clamored loudly as if calling out something, obviously, though, it was impossible to understand what exactly he was yelling when Tohru listened.

Kyo glanced at the monster that he knew as Yuki. He shook his head; he was the only one in the room -besides Yuki himself- that could understand what was being shouted. The cat rolled over so that he could see Tohru, he met her large shocked eyes. _Come on…show me you can move you space cadet! _Quickly, Kyo forced his mouth open and let out a groan of pain, which wasn't what he was planning on doing. He recomposes himself and opens his lips and forms them into words instead of painful moans, "Tohru, get out of here! Hurry up!" he roared. It was the only way he was able to speak. Kyo would sound angry no matter what he said because of the excruciating pain that his broken ribs were producing.

She shook her head slowly as if she had a stiff neck. Fright had consumed every ounce of her body and her muscles felt as if they had shut down and were permanently out of commission. _I can't move. But I have to… what's going on? Kyo…. Yuki…_ Tohru's thoughts were completely jumbled and she soon began to look around frantically as she felt her entire self freeze. _Oh no… Where's Yuki? Did the monster hurt him? Oh my… no…THE MONSTER ATE YUKI! _ The space cadet began to flail frantically even though she was practically glued to the wood floor beyond the last step at the top. Her eyes became even more dilated then they already were. Under her breath she whispers in a calm voice that managed to be filled with a million forms of franticness, "The hallway…is awfully bright…. why…" she rubs her eyes. Obviously, Tohru wasn't going to discover until later that the room was only bright because her eyes had managed to become dilated with fear.

The vengeful spirit snarled at Kyo and began swatting at him as if he were a mere fly. Kyo, unable to get to his feet fast enough to move out of the way, rolled to the right as the monster's large paws dropped down into the spot his head once occupied. Replacing that spot was a big gaping hole the size of two footballs at least.

Tohru's eyes then got very small, stunned. She was praying for Kyo to get away without get even more hurt in the process. He continued to roll round, just barely saving his skin as the beast of a rat slammed its large anti-slowing paws down at the cat's weakened body.

"God dammit! Stop it Y-." he stopped and though for a second, rolling a couple feet away this time, disregarding the pain flowing through his nerves._ She isn't aware that this thing is actually Yuki…. knowing her…she probably thinks that beast of a rat ate him. _He shakes his head and speaks again, agony in his tone, "Stop this you damn freak!" _ Damn…that was a bad choice of words…_ Kyo heard his conscious say to him.

The monster thrashed around the hallway towards Kyo after hearing the dreadful word 'freak'. Kyo knew he shouldn't have said that, seeing as that was what people called him whenever that form overpowered him. It was something that was sure to get on Yuki's rage filled nerves, but if it was necessary, and in the current situation, it was. Kyo understood how Yuki was feeling. He wasn't able to control himself and he didn't want Tohru to get hurt as a result of it.

Neko boy got himself to his feet –though struggling greatly- and ran to the end of the hall that had a window at the end. "Come and get me you overgrown turtle thing…" he huffed, his left arm wrapped carefully around his ribcage. The pain was becoming even more unbearable. But this was what he had to do. _I have to make sure Tohru stays safe…_ Kyo turned his back on the rampaging Yuki and covered his head with his other arm and threw himself out the window, doing a feeble flip as he landed on his feet and ran. His injuries pain intensified as he began running toward the forest that kept Shigure's house hidden. Yuki followed him out the window, eager to track him down at this point and knock him to a pulp.

Tohru crawled to the end of the hall, nearly dumbfounded. She found herself worrying uncontrollably now. "Kyo-kun!" she shouted weakly out the window. _What happened to Yuki-kun? Oh no, please be safe out there Kyo, please don't come back even more hurt… _ Her eyes became large and spirally again as if she was getting dizzy. She turned herself around and around again to face the shatter wall and window. "OH NO! SHIGURE-SAN'S HOUSE!" Tohru gets to her feet insanely fast and runs around the house like a mad woman trying to find things to somehow fix everything.

Her list of things to do became: Find Yuki- wherever he may be in the house-, make sure Kyo comes back safely even if it means running into the forest that she had so many bad memories in, fix the giant hole in the floor of the hallway that is neatly placed smack dab in the center of the walking path, lay a carpet over the non-existing window, and go shopping because she knew that was the only way to keep Shigure down stairs long enough to accomplish every single other thing on her list.

XxX

Kyo lie motionlessly against a moss covered log that was nestled against a few charcoaled pieces of wood. A calm fire burned only a few feet away from him and two eyes were fixed upon him, clearly amused by whatever had caused him to appear in such a terrible condition. "What did the idiotic kitty do to get himself in this condition this time?" the man sighs and shakes his head halfheartedly, "Siiigh… and I was hoping to challenge him to another fight too..." he grins after saying this and laughs, slapping his knee as he threw a twig into the fire, "Well…I guess I did come at a somewhat well time…otherwise we'd have a dead and rotting cat in the forest…"

Okay…there it is! Chapter 3 is finally done and posted. I'm sooooo sorry it took so long. But… thanks to Utada Hikaru and her song "Sanctuary" I was able to finish it. (Yeah…I know, how does music help). Well, without good music, I lose the force to type. Lol. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I SWEAR I'll get chapter 4 up a lot quicker then this one. Please Read & Review so I can see if you really did enjoy, okiez?


	4. The Ox

**Chapter 4: The Ox

* * *

**

**Here is chapter 4! I don't really understand the point of the chapter title seeing as the beginning only has anything to do with it. I think I did a fairly well job. Please tell me if you enjoyed this chapter. I changed my writing style a little, though it isn't all too noticeable. Just tell me what you think. R&R! Hope you enjoy .

* * *

Kyo's eyes open slowly—reluctantly—and he looks around the area that he was occupying. "Wha…" he shook his head as if to rid himself of a terrible headache. He wiped his brow to eradicate the existence of sweat as well as traces of dried up blood that had come from a minor cut at the very top of his forehead. He looks around and sits up, instinctively scratching at the back of his head only to find clumps of moss dropping from his normally clean, orange hair. Sitting on a log –which I may add, had absolutely no moss- was Haru. "What the hell…? Haru what are you doing here?"**

The white and blacked haired ox looked at Kyo and tilted his head slightly, the scratched a little behind his ear. "I didn't get lost heading to sensei's house, if that's what you're getting at, cat boy?" he grunts and folds his arms across his chest. From the looks of his eyes, he'd been up for days.

**_That Haru…he is such a crappy liar… _**Kyo added to what he would have said if he hadn't kept his cool. Leaning forward to get to his feet, a sharp and stinging pain takes total control and he drops back to the logs that he was once lying around. "Ahh…god damn…stupid…" he mumbled then looks under his shirt to see how bad the injury had become after jumping out the second floor of a house then running right afterward. There was a bandage triple wrapped around his broken rib –which may have become multiple ribs after the stunts he pulled. The bandage was holding his ribs down so that they could realign themselves and heal. Kyo glanced calmly at Haru and shook his head, "Is you helping me a return gift for all those times I had to escort you to the bathroom?" even though he sounded half way joking as he said this, he knew it got on Haru's nerves a little. But, Haru, being as considerate as was when he is white, understood it was merely Kyo's way of saying 'thanks, I appreciate it.' Kyo grinned and ran his hand across the bandages where the rib was once bulging outward. There was still a very noticeable lump there, but with time and relaxation, he'd heal just fine.

It was now time for Haru to ask the question he longed to know the answer to. "Yo…" he shot a half-glance at Kyo and then continued on after grabbing Kyo's undivided attention, "What happened to get you into this bad of a condition? I mean, I don't come around often so the news doesn't really reach me at the Sohma Estate. I don't think I've actually ever seen you this badly injured, ya know?" Haru spoke calmly, thought clearly interested in what was going on at Shigure's house. After a brief pause between both of them, Haru blinked and scratched the top of his head and swatted at a gnat. He refocused himself and stared at Kyo, "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to kick your ass to get it out of you?" he questioned eagerly, his black side creeping out through the cracks in Haru's brain.

Kyo nodded then cracked his neck seeing as it was stiff from having been unconscious with his head rested on a few logs. "Okay…you know how you and Ayame… are kind of annoying when it comes to Tohru and your fantasies of her being with Yuki?" all Haru did in response was nod, he didn't even object or argue the fact that Kyo had just called him annoying, he just waited, interested in what Kyo would say next. Kyo sighed, "Well, Yuki told her how he felt about her…" he said through the grinding of his teeth then questioned why he was getting like this and continued on, " She… kinda… well…" Kyo began to scratch the back of his head, and tried his hardest to hide the large boastful grin that'd he'd be longing to use, "She rejected him…but…in Tohru-like way…" his voice trailed away as his ears had clung to sounds he heard deep within the forest. He wasn't, however, able to decipher what exactly they were. All Haru really did was nod again and then he pointed at the bandage that he had wrapped around Kyo's few demolished ribs. Kyo mumbled, "Oh…that…" he sighed again, sounding slightly agitated by the questions, "I was getting to that…" he began cracking his knuckles then continued on with his explanation, "After hearing her rejection, he went upstairs to be alone and think. Well… Tohru asked for me to go up their and get the rat from his hole –though those weren't her exact words- so…I went up to get him. When I got there…he had changed…a lot. He resembled my true form in a crap load of ways…it even scared me…and I don't get scared too easily!" the cat growled as he dodged any future insults as best as he could.

The ox nodded, understanding what was going on. "So…his emotions just plainly got the better of him as they did when you become your ugliness…" he rubbed his chin then got to his feet then folded his hand behind his head and walked a little. "In other words, it was because of the rejection that made him get like this. He couldn't control the harm that Tohru had accidentally done to him. Because this occurred, it unleashed what every jyunishi has locked inside them. Apparently, we all have a true form if –seeing as Yuki changed into his- we have another anger or sorrow within us." Haru shoved his hands into his pockets. He was wearing his regular tight black pants and a black sleeveless shirt that was covered by a large white overcoat that had a large white fuzzy wrapped around the collar. He ran his fingers under the fuzz trying to pull it away from his sweat-covered neck. Finally, he decided to just take the coat off all together, revealing a chain link-type of tattoo around his upper left arm.

"My guess…is that you were trying to get Yuki away from Tohru so that she'd remain safe, however, you're puny cat brain made you get badly injured in the process," he grinned and it was obvious that at this point, he was black. "So, so stupid…" Kyo groaned, his intentions not on aggravating and pissing Haru off any more then he already was, especially since he was injured at this point in time. "Hey Kyo! Where's Yuki now, eh? You think he may have gone to the Sohma Estate to torture Akito or something like that? Or maybe…he's not in a fit of rage anymore and lying somewhere in this very forest where I found you and took care of you…" Haru snorted at him and laughed, his hands at his hips now. "What if he isn't back to himself and he's back at Shigure's house abusing Tohru for not returning his love…" now he was just trying to get on Kyo's nerves because of his lust for fighting the cat.

Kyo, standing perfectly while ignoring the pain, looked at Haru. "Look here, okay, Haru, Tohru is fine. As spaced out as she can be most of the time, I'm sure she can tell danger from safety and get herself somewhere safe or something." He growled and shook his head. What he had said wasn't as reassuring as he had hoped, to be perfectly honest. "Ehh…I bet…right now the space cadet is panicking more over the condition over the house then going crazy for her own safety…" Kyo sighed gently and rubbed his forehead. It was all too sad how right he was.

Tohru flailed helplessly as she scurried up and down the devastated hallway. Holes were scattered all over the entire corridor. Whenever, Yuki had walked on the floor while in that massive form he left large indentions, where his feet and paws landed, especially when he tried crushing Kyo's entire body. She quickened her pace as she cleaned things up and threw the pieces of broken wood and glass in a recycling bin. Tohru couldn't quite do anything more without going to the store at some point this week, even though Shigure was suppose to be done with his book tour and be back home in two to three days. However, knowing Shigure he'd skip the rest of his appearances and come home to pretend to relax, or at least do something of that sort.

Instead of working on the damage any farther, she went out to the store to get some food so that the refrigerator would be full no matter how early or late Shigure got home from his little book tour thing. She would buy things that everyone liked of course, but that was beside the point. At this time, all that was truly on her mind was the safety of Kyo and Yuki. She couldn't bare the thought of anything ever happening to either of them…physically or mentally, it was something that she had assured herself a long time ago, that if anything ever happened to them she'd never go near the Sohma's again because she'd feel it was her fault.

The monster skidded to a stop and rammed into a tree. Clearly, Yuki was not used to controlling such an enormous body as the one he was contained in. He punched it as hard as he could and it snapped back and fell to the ground as if he were merely breaking a twig in his hands. He pressed is large paws down upon the broken tree and stared at the ant covered bark. **_What happened to me… why do I look like this? Am I cursed too, just like the cat or something! _**He huffed out a harsh growl when thinking about being cursed the same way Kyo is. **_It is supposed to only be Kyo… he's the cat! Not me, Yuki, the rat. It doesn't happen. It isn't supposed to happen. Someone tell me what made me change into this thing…this horrible monster… _**His mind raced faster then a speeding car. He remained unable to keep up with his own thoughts even as he thought them.

Yuki began to think of happy times instead of becoming even angrier. He had to remain calm if he had any chances at all of possibly ever returning to his real body. He needed to be able to show himself to Tohru while not looking like this. **_She's worried about me…. she thinks something terrible happened to me and it frightens her. Come on…happy. …things to think about… _**He couldn't think of anything…not until he remembered when he first really noticed Tohru.

_She came waltzing towards a large house that had remained hidden from her eyes for the past few weeks. My house… _

_Never before had she actually noticed this house, yet she too lived in the forest, in a tent to be exact. I rested my eyes on her from the window and saw her peering closely at the little zodiac rocks Shigure had made. She…is beautiful, that is what my first thought was. And...it will remain the same for she is beautiful on the inside and outside._

Seconds later, Yuki transformed back into himself. He wrapped his arms around his chest in pain, breathing heavily. Yuki wasn't at all used to what he had gone through. Merely shifting shape like that had caused him to feel sore and broken all over. It was his uncontrollable emotions that had brought this upon him and he did not appreciate it at all. "I remember…someone telling me a very long time ago…that the cat was cursed double because he was too dumb to see through my, otherwise the rat's, tricks. What is my explanation, if that is his?" he mumbled to himself under his breath. Finally, he shook his head and began walking in the direction he thought the house would be located.

* * *

**Woooo! I finished chapter 4 (6/10/06) Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it. Read & Review so I can know what you think of it. It'll give me an idea of how you think the story is going or what you think will happen. I like to hear what everyone thinks. I swear, I think reviews give me the energy to keep writing. **


	5. The Monkey

**Chapter 5: The Monkey**

**I finally started Chapter 5 hears a couple people cheer uhh… well, yeah. Here it is. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for taking so long. I've been helping my friend (Suma Susaki) with her Twilight fanfic (a novel by Stephenie Meyer). The story is called _Under The Stars _so when I'm not updating this, I'm helping her by co-authoring hers. Check it out! Its really great, and I'm really not just saying that!

* * *

**

_**Last Time:**_

Seconds later, Yuki transformed back into himself. He wrapped his arms around his chest in pain, breathing heavily. Yuki wasn't at all used to what he had gone through. Merely shifting shape like that had caused him to feel sore and broken all over. It was his uncontrollable emotions that had brought this upon him and he did not appreciate it at all. "I remember…someone telling me a very long time ago…that the cat was cursed double because he was too dumb to see through my, otherwise the rat's, tricks. What is my explanation, if that is his?" he mumbled to himself under his breath. Finally, he shook his head and began walking in the direction he thought the house would be located.

_**Now:**_

Yuki was forcing himself to walk at this point, wobbling and dropping against every tree that he came towards, and before he could stop his momentum –which wasn't entirely large- he had fallen to the floor in a gentle thud. Pain was roaring and raging; searching for a way out of his body. It was scratching recklessly at his inner skin, cracking through his very bones, he's was going to collapse completely if he pushed himself any further, yet he also knew he had to get to some place where he can actually rest and that he couldn't let his new found beast take control again.

His skin was beginning to break as he used the broken bark of a tree to drag himself to his feet once more. Under the cracks of broken flesh, he saw dark black skin; that was the color of his monster. "If…I ever thought I … hated turning into a… rat…I take that back… I definitely hate turning into that_ thing_ more…" his voice was raspy as he spoke and it cracked a little on the word thing, but he didn't mind at all at this point. It was the least of his problems at the moment.

"Oh what a wondrous day! There's no way I can ruin anything by coming here!" a voice rang, the body that spoke the words was skipping through the forest, clothes making hardly any noise. The person ran right into Yuki as he was finally on his feet. It was a person in a kimono, whom was now lying flat on the broken twig covered dirt. Whoever it was rubbed their head and looked at Yuki. "OH NO!" the voice cried, jumping to their feet and dragging Yuki with them, "I'm so terribly sorry Yuki-kun! Please forgive! It's all my fault! I should've watched where I was going! Turn me into Akito! Shame on me! Beat me up Yuki-kun! I'm SORRYYYYYYY!" No doubt about it… Ritsu…

Yuki's ears were ringing, standing by way of hands on Ritsu's shoulders, even though he continuously flailed about like a lunatic. With one hand, Yuki covered the broken skin on his right arm so that Ritsu wouldn't think that too was his fault, otherwise, he'd pull off one of his suicide acts again. However, Yuki always doubted that Ritsu could ever actually kill himself, reason being that the spirit of the Monkey possessed Ritsu; therefore, his instincts would take over in that situation and he'd be unconsciously preventing such occurrences like death.

"What are you doing here, Ritsu?" Yuki groaned in sheer pain, unable to prevent the grunting that he produced involuntarily. "Why… are you still dressing like a girl?" his voice seemed a little more calmer now, the pain was going away as his mind settled on his conversation with Ritsu.

The monkey stared at Yuki blankly and looked down as if ashamed. He squeaked a little and glanced at his own clothing. "I'm sorry Yuki-kun," he whispered gently, his urge to apologize for being attired like a girl suppressed, "But you see, I'm still not comfortable dressing like a man… people always mistake me for a woman anyways." Yuki instantly recognized the sorrow in his tone, but instead of interjecting, he allowed Ritsu to continue so that his other question could be answered. "And… I came to this forest… because I knew I couldn't cause harm or fright to anyone… if no one is near me to bother…" he searched the ground for Yuki's feet, then looked at him knowing that he could focus on Yuki's eyes to seem more confident, "I didn't want to be troublesome for Hatori and Ayame-san…so…I came over here. I was actually planning on going to Shigure-san's house afterward to see Tohru-chan…" he smiled widely, showing how he knew he would be treated kindly by the likes of Tohru.

At the sound of Tohru's name, Yuki's heart began to pound wildly. So much so, he couldn't even regulate it to a calm pace by inhaling and exhaling like a normal person. He shook his head as an attempt to re-concentrate on Ritsu's previous sentences. "Oh… I see…" he whispered, voice sore.

Ritsu tilted his head and examined Yuki's appearance. "Yuki-kun. You don't look too great. Did I hurt you?" Ritsu gasped, and fell to his knees in front of him. Yuki just looked at him, no emotion showing in his features. Ritsu, getting no response from Yuki, started to go into his wild rants. "Oh no! I hurt Yuki-kun badly! Ahh! I must go to Shigure-san's house and call Hatori! Tohru could watch Yuki-kun! And than I will run away and never return! Ooohhh! I feel so bad now Yuki-kun!"

At the sound of Tohru's name, Yuki's emotions took over him. He was suddenly blinded, and the pain he was feeling grew, physically and mentally. He held it back the first time that he heard her name, but this time -a double dose- he couldn't keep the beast inside of him any longer. The skin on his arms tore open like an egg that was being handled by a careless chef.

The monkey's eyes got large as his ranting came to a halt, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The fumes that were produced by Yuki's body, as his skin tore open, was beyond the words that disgusting could convey. His body shifted and refigured it self into a grotesque form, like that of an overgrown guinea pig who was slimmer instead of overweight. Ritsu's hands quickly covered his mouth, shock trembling through his essence. "What is this Yuki-kun?" he asked with a shaky voice.

Yuki, by now, was unable to answer this question. Everything he knew was now entirely in the hands of the vengeful spirit that possessed him. He swung his arms around and bellowed words that were not familiar to any person no matter what language they spoke; it was more of a grumble, like words were mixed together. Ritsu was still on his knees, staring blankly at the floor he was sitting upon. "I did this to Yuki-kun…I hurt him so badly…he lost control of his inner being… This is so dreadful… I must tell miss Tohru!" he got to his feet, but in one quick motion, he found himself up against a tree with Yuki's beast's gigantic paw up against his chest.

His voice was nearly as loud as a roaring lion, or at least close to it, and he spoke in a mumbling tone, one that was struggling for control of something. "You … will not tell her! Do not! Tell! MISS HONDA!" he shouted angrily, his claws digging into Ritsu's kimono as he lifted him away from the tree and threw him about ten feet toward another tree.

Ritsu's body limply hit the bark of the tree and he dully flopped to the ground, one arm instinctively reaching around to his back as pain poured in. "O-Okay Yuki-kun… I wont tell her… I will not tell Tohru-chan…" he once was at his knees, now he lie flat on his chest in the middle of the forest, covered in absolute pain.

**xXx**

Kyo pushed passed Haru the moment he had gotten in the way and turned to look at him. "Somewhere in this forest…is Yuki, just like you are probably guessing! I'm going to find him and bring him back to Shigure's house. If you come near me again, then it'll be to help now wont it?" he said, his tone coated in mixed emotions. There was no way in hell that Kyo would _want_ to help Yuki, unless of course, it was for Tohru's sake. And… at this point, it was for her. Plus, he'd grown entirely used to living at that house with the rat always picking on him and Tohru getting in the way of their constant disputes.

The ox merely grinned at Kyo and rolled his shoulders a little as if to stretch them before they fell asleep. "Well…it is Yuki we are going to help. And you know all too well that Yuki was my first love…so…" he nodded blankly and said, "Of course I'll be helping." Slowly, he brought his arm up and shifted his wrist so that his hand was behind his head, scratching curiously. "Um… can you show me which way to head?"

He slapped his head and pointed a ways down to direct Haru. "Just look over in that area or something for now…I'll," Kyo paused to give himself a chance to point another way, "go that way. We'll meet back at Shigure's house in three hours max…" he grumbled, and trudged off in his own designated area. **_I can't believe… I'm actually going off to bring Yuki back to the house. I hate his guts! May he die at my hands… What am I saying? If something like that happened that damn ditz would probably blame it on herself or something… she'd be even more on my case then she is now…_** His thoughts were out of frustration, he didn't have any ill-will towards Tohru anymore and he knew that he had to protect what he knew about Yuki so that Tohru can never find out. So, in a way, Kyo didn't really hate Yuki anymore, it was merely his urge to have to beat him that made it appear so.

Haru was gone from sight when he took a small glance back. He grunted a little and shoved his hands in his pockets, limping a little from the way he had landed out the window. The pain was easy to ignore now that he knew that only in a matter of at most three hours he'll be back at the Shigure's home… as destroyed as it is on the second floor.

His feet slipped in front of one another at a slow pace, no matter how fast or slow he walked it wouldn't make it any easier or more difficult to find Yuki. Kyo had to keep himself paced and as composed as possible so that he doesn't lose his cool before finding Yuki. He didn't know what to expect at this point: Did he change back? Is he still that monster? Those questions would be unclear until the moment he saw something amongst the trees. And, from what he could tell, he was closing in on him. Some of the large footprints had faded into much, much smaller ones, and he knew they weren't from the time he had first changed in front of Tohru, that was far too long ago for those tracks to still be there. These were new. And they were Yuki's prints.

**xXx**

Tohru rushed home from the grocery and quickly shoved all the food and such into their same spots as always. As fast as she could, she prepared dinner and set up the entire table as if there were people waiting to be served. The food from when the monster appeared was dumped out and replaced so that fresh food and fresh drinks were on the tabletop.

"Oh my…" she shook her head as she glanced down the hallway and up the staircase. The impressions left from that monsters feet were incredibly difficult to _not _notice. They were plain as day in the now disoriented house. It was entirely impossible for her to even think about fixing and cleaning everything by herself. She didn't know the first thing about fixing holes in walls and floors, or about fixing windows. She had no idea what to do and she let herself float to a spot at the table where she stared at the food and look from seat to seat, wishing that they were each being occupied by Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure.

The door at the front slipped open loudly and a male walked in, humming some interesting tune that made Tohru leap to her feet quickly. "Shi-gure-san?" she poked her head out from behind the wall in the dining room to see Shigure prancing happily up the stairs. "Shigure-san! No!" Tohru hurried to beat him up the steps but stumbled on her way and fell. She decided to just lie there as the dog reached the second floor of the house.

His humming stopped instantly and his eyes became glued to each piece of destruction. "I… must… have entered the wrong house…" Shigure merely attempted to fool himself; they all knew that this was the only house for miles in the forest. "I'll… just…" he turned and stepped back down the staircase, lifting his foot over Tohru as he made his way down. She got up and scurried to the dining room, the same place that Shigure was going to. He sat at the table and stared blankly at the food, then turned his attention to Tohru as she fell upon her spot at the table. "T-Tohru…what happened… to my beautiful…. house…?" his voice was shaking every which way, Shigure could hardly understand what he himself was saying at this point.

**xXx**

Kyo stopped and tilted his head just slightly as he saw something hop from one tree branch to another. Actually, it swung and squealed before missing a branch and falling. It quickly started shouting and squeaking out apologizes as if he had harmed some part of the tree itself. "Oh great…another circus freak from the Sohmas…." He mumbled and walked toward Ritsu, stepping in front of him and glaring downward at him. "Why are you changed, stupid?" Kyo questioned, pointing at his tail then gesturing to just him as a monkey in general.

"Y-Yuki-kun scared me…and I changed when he left. Oo! Oo! Ah!" Ritsu squeaked and staggered up the tree a little to meet eye-to-eye with Kyo.

Grumbling about the annoying sound the monkey made, Kyo continued. "Scared you?" he rubbed his forehead and shook off the upcoming pain in his leg a little. "Was he… _different?_" Kyo decided to ask, hoping to get a specific answer.

Ritsu nodded and waved his tail around a little as if he were amused by it. He stopped and realized again that Kyo had asked him something. He thought for a moment and nodded even more. "He…" his tone dropped to a whisper, it was like he thought they were surrounded by a horde of other people, "changed into something… other then the rat…" Ritsu finished, making more monkey-like squeals before dashing up the bark of the tree to rest on a branch.

"Where did he go…?"

The monkey squealed in delight now that he noticed he could cause absolutely no harm to anyone from up there. Then, he responded quietly, "He _was_ here a few minutes ago, Kyo-kun… but… he just recently left, right?" Ritsu sounded as if he were asking Kyo the question, though the cat understood otherwise.

"Um... alright?" Kyo said and left Ritsu to be his weird self… away from him.

After walking only a little farther, Kyo spotted Yuki in his true form, slamming his monstrous paws against a tree that instantly shattered into three large stumps on the punch the first punch that Kyo watched. "Well…it wasn't hard finding you, now was it?" he mumbled, shoving his body out into the open so that Yuki would see him clearly if he were to turn around. "And now…I have to deal with this…" he put his hands back in his pockets and blinked as he watched Yuki's enormous beast turn around and glare at him, teeth visible.

* * *

**And there it is! Woo! Chapter 5! It took me only a couple days to type this. I hope everyone enjoys. Tell me what you think! I'm not completely sure if this is a great chapter, I tried my best to keep in past tense because I've gotten reviews in the past complaining about that, so… well... I tried haha. R&R plz?**


	6. Keeping the Secret

_**Chapter 6: Keeping the Secret**_

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I've been helping with my friend's fanfic Under the Stars. I'm sorry for such a long wait. But never the less, here is Chapter Six! I hope you all forgive me and continue to review!

* * *

**

**Previously:**

After walking only a little farther, Kyo spotted Yuki in his true form, slamming his monstrous paws against a tree that instantly shattered into three large stumps on the punch the first punch that Kyo watched. "Well…it wasn't hard finding you, now was it?" he mumbled, shoving his body out into the open so that Yuki would see him clearly if he were to turn around. "And now…I have to deal with this…" he put his hands back in his pockets and blinked as he watched Yuki's enormous beast turn around and glare at him, teeth visible.

**Now:**

Kyo stood still, waiting for Yuki to make his large advance towards him. When that doesn't happen, Kyo kicks a pebble to the side and approaches Yuki's monstrous form; his eyes were narrow as if to watch the beast's every movement. He had no reason to want to risk his own injury, nor Yuki's.

A loud growling noise erupts from Yuki's throat in an attempt to frighten Kyo, or at least make him hesitant on getting any closer. "Don't get any closer you, stupid cat!" his voice was fierce as he made reference to Kyo's vengeful spirit, the last thing he wanted to do was cause anyone further harm, even if it was Kyo that he had the chance to hurt.

Quietly, Kyo laughed and came to a stop, hardly ten feet from Yuki now, an easy distance for the monster to cover in merely ferocious steps. However, it didn't seem to phase Kyo in the least, his only job right now was to get Yuki back home without frightening Tohru to the point of a heart attack.

"You know… I think you're as bad at accepting help as I am, rat boy…" Kyo groaned, rubbing his forehead in disbelief. He'd come all the way into the forest to get him back home before he can do anything stupid and he instead goes and refuses. _"If that over grown possum doesn't accept my offer one more time… I'll kick his ass… I swear to God I will…" _Kyo's thoughts rushed in annoyance, amused by the anger that was boiling to a permeated point.

Yuki glanced at Kyo reluctantly, eyes locking onto his head as if visions of snapping his neck were flowing into his eyes. He shook the images away and growled in a way that didn't seem at all like the over grown rat he was; it was more like a wolf barking mixed with a rat squealing loudly to pierce someone's eardrums. Either way, pain was brought upon Kyo's sensitive ears, making him cover it in instant pain.

"Do you know what Akito will do to me when he finds out what I've become, you idiot!" Yuki bellowed, slamming his enlarged fist against one of the three stumps, shattering it even further. "He'll have me locked up and try telling me that it's Miss Honda's fault for me getting like this. Are you aware that he'll never let me out again because of what I've become?" his voice seemed to be filled with grief and pain, and for once Kyo could understand. He'd heard Kazuma's grandfather being secluded for being different; for being the cat and transforming.

Kyo shook his head and looked at Yuki with a sincere expression, one that he'd usually reserve only for Tohru's eyes, but this time he deemed it the only time he'd use it on Yuki. He cared about a lot of people, despite his attitude. "Look… we won't tell anyone. The only people that know, other then myself, are Haru and Ritsu, because you scared the hell out of that monkey…" a grin crossed his face as he remembered the reaction he'd seen when he came across Ritsu in the forest.

"You… cannot tell Tohru about my change…." Yuki managed to grumble out, realizing that Kyo wouldn't tell or talk about it with any one else other then Haru and Ritsu, if he were to even mention it again, at least.

Tohru stuttered for words to explain what had happened to Shigure's house and then came up with something that she regarded as believable: it was the truth, only put into Tohru language. "You see, Shigure," she began, already waving her arms around frantically, "what happened was, this biiiiig monster jumped into the house," her arms should the size which didn't even make sense, seeing as her arms wouldn't extend far enough, "And Kyo went after him out the window… and I wanted to fix it but I'm not a carpenter, and I think the ground needs people who know how to work on it…" Tohru finished, taking large gasps of air as if her explanation was overly long.

With an expression of confusion, Shigure merely blinked… and blinked… and blinked. It was obvious to a person that was normal that he didn't understand one thing Tohru said in that entire rushed speech. "My dear… dear… Tohru… I'm sorry, but can you please repeat that. I have not a single clue of what just came out of your mouth, assuming it is a language that even relates to English or Japanese…" he sighed, praying she'd go slower the next time.

So, as requested, Tohru inhaled deeply and started again, "A big, big, big monster was in the house! And he went 'Rawr! Rawr!' and 'Stomp! Stomp'," and she acted it out as she explained it so that Shigure wouldn't miss it this time, "And then! He crashed through the window with Kyo and I don't know what happened…" fright was in her eyes as well as her expression when she concluded her description of the events that took place this time.

He rubbed his head, hoping to ease his headache and vision. Shigure didn't want to see his house anymore, for the time being, it was entirely ruined and he found himself sitting on the steps, rather then on a chair in one of the rooms. Tohru plopped down beside him and sighed, inhaling and exhaling deeply to recover all the lost oxygen from her ranting. "Don't worry, Tohru… Kyo will be fine… Now, where was Yuki when all of this happened, surely he tried helping?"

Tohru was at a loss for words. She had not a single clue where Yuki was when all of this happened and then a new rush of concern flooded through her like a raging river whose dam has just suffered a leak. All she knew that Yuki was upstairs when Kyo went up to get him, and that was when the entire thing occurred. She'd completely forgotten that detail in her rush of anxiety.

"I won't tell her Yuki, I promise," and that was probably the first time those words came from Kyo's mouth. It wasn't clear what made Kyo agree to not torture Yuki at first, but then it was obvious.

Yuki let out a loud sigh; it erupted from his stomach as if it were a belch. "You're doing this because you have had the same feeling once…. You didn't want Tohru to know about yours either, but she found out because of Kazuma. Maybe… we can find a bracelet…just as you have," he gestured towards Kyo's wrist as the abrupt thought came to him.

"I'll look into it Yuki, I'll pass by Kazuma's dojo a little later. But first, we need to get to Shigure's house and patch up that damned mess you made in the hallway. I'm not sure I trust Tohru with a hammer and nails, any more then I trust her staying home alone…" Kyo grunted and waited for Yuki to change back to himself, which took nearly twenty minutes of him thinking, changing and screaming all at the same time out of sheer agony.

"There's only one problem, succeeding in not telling anyone, my dear friends," a voice rang through their ears and they both turned, Kyo holding Yuki up as he hung over, still yelping a little as the last patch of difference on his foot reverted back to its human state. "I will not allow Haru and Ritsu to be the only one's to know.

Yuki looked up and so did Kyo, their eyes dilating in fear. They didn't know how the person found them, but they definitely knew what was going on. "How… did you… Why are you here…?" the words fell from Yuki's mouth in shock, he didn't know what to think, but so many different things just slammed into his mind, sending words whipping about.

* * *

**And there it is! CHAPTER SIX! WooHoo!! I hope you all will still review, despite my lonnnnnnnng absence. Pleaseeeeeeee forgive me!!!!! **

**Love, Kyo-K40-Sohma**


End file.
